Homecoming
by DiverSam
Summary: Webb's homecoming is better than expected (Webb/Mac) Reviews Appreciated.


Title: Homecoming   
Author: Sheila  
Category: Webb/Mac  
Rating: R  
Category: Romance  
Disclaimers: As if.  
Summary: The title says it all  
Spoilers: Need to Know  
  
A/N: Well I'm finally taking the plunge. This is a first effort.   
So keep that in mind while reading. This was written in a response to a challenge on the Webb/Mac list.  
  
Jag Headquarters  
1530 Hours  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Carlson. That's United, 4576, arriving 5:30pm at   
Regan. Thanks, so very much for calling. I'll be sure to meet   
him. I'm sorry you'll miss him, but I've missed him myself!   
Goodbye."  
  
"Hey Mac, who are you meeting?" said an overly curious Harm from my   
office doorway.  
  
"A very special friend. Now excuse me I have to ask the Admiral about   
leaving early today."  
With the Admiral's kind permission I was currently speeding down the   
interstate praying that I didn't get a ticket. After explaining   
why I wanted the time off he even granted me Friday off. That   
meant a three-day weekend! When I returned to my office to grab my   
things I almost did a happy dance. He was almost home. Four   
months, four long tortuous months of erotically charged e-mail and   
phone sex would be over in just a few short minutes. I didn't plan   
on being able to move much on Monday!  
  
With all the security in place I had to stand with the pack of other   
excited friends and relatives waiting to see their loved ones. Then   
I saw him. His green eyes were sweeping the crowd looking for   
someone. His eyes stopped moving when he saw my face in the   
crowd. The transformation of his face from tired and longing to   
overjoyed was unbelievable. We more or less knocked people aside   
rushing to each other.  
  
"Sarah" was all he got to say before our lips met in a kiss that   
said all the words in the world could not describe. When we came up   
for air we stared at each other not quite believing this was real.  
  
"Let's get out of here Clay. There is a lot more that I want to do   
with you that absolutely can't be done in a public place." We began   
walking to the luggage carousels.  
  
"And exactly what did you have planned Ms. McKenzie? Anything that   
I would like to participate in, or do I just have to be present?"   
said the amused spy.  
  
"You better plan on participating, or face the consequences, which   
will not be pretty. You haven't been around this frustrated marine   
for a few months." I barely got this statement my out as he goosed   
me before God and everyone as I bent to pick up one of his cases.  
  
Needless to say the "touches" got more intimate as we got to my   
car. Clay has never been a "breast" or "leg" man. He is an   
everything man. He began by touching my face then arms as we left   
the parking lot. As we got onto the interstate he began the serious   
stuff. His hands were everywhere. His touches were soft and   
sensuous. He finally moved his hand under my skirt to my mound. By   
the look on his face he was pleasantly surprised that it felt no   
panties to impede his progress to my curls. By this time I was   
squirming so much that driving was becoming hazardous.  
  
"Clay, sweetheart, can you, um, um, stop that just until we get to   
your place? I don't want to spend this weekend in the hospital."  
  
"OK, but only until we get to the garage. You're not the only one   
in a "delicate" condition. Why don't you feel how delicate my   
condition is?" With this he placed my hand on his crotch. His had   
an impressive "condition" I must say. I left my hand there for as   
long as possible just feeling the warmth coming off of him. But   
shifting without my right hand is on the impossible side, so I   
reluctantly removed it.  
  
Finally, we were in his garage. The garage door was closing as he   
jumped out and ran around to my door and pulled me out. His mouth   
was on mine instantly. Both of our hands were frantically touching   
everywhere.   
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. "Are you kidding?" I responded as I   
began unfastening his slacks. My hands didn't find any shorts to   
block my access to his cock.   
  
"Been planning this long Sir?" as I began my assault on him   
immediately.  
  
"Just as long as you've been sweetheart." By this time he had my   
skirt up around my waist and his hands delving into me. The feel of   
his fingers on me almost had me over the edge.   
  
"I want you in me, NOW." Leaning against the car, I spread my   
legs, he bent his knees and with a little guidance he was finally   
home. Our movements were slow at first but began to build in speed   
and intensity. I don't know who came first. The feeling of our   
orgasms was so intense that we collapsed into each other gasping for   
breath and trying to maintain a vertical position.  
  
Clay leaned his forehead against mine. From what I could see the   
smile that was on his face would have to be surgically   
removed. "Sarah, sweetheart, this is what a homecoming should be   
like every time."  
  
"I'll see what I can do about that."  
  
Fin. 


End file.
